Broken Voices
by iiDuskk
Summary: All four clans are at peace, RuinClan, IceClan, ValleyClan and LostClan, but when four loners join they are forced to make a decision, leave the clans and never return, or trust them and stay with LostClan, when LostClan reveals their real clan name, cats start to wonder why. LostClan holds the biggest secret of all, cats with powers.
1. Alligences

**LostClan(StormClan)**

**Leader ****- ForestStar - dusky brown tortoiseshell tom, yellow eyes**

**Apprentice ****- ShrewPaw - black tabby tom, green eyes, formally RuinClan**

**Deputy** **- IceGlare - blue-Gray she with unusual greenish yellowish eyes.**

**Apprentice** **- CrowPaw - black, with Gray paws, tabby tom with yellow eyes, formally StormClan**

**Medicine Cat ****- CursedRuins - black tortoiseshell tom, green eyes**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice ****- BrambleSplash - brownish- silver she, formally ValleyClan**

**Warriors ****- SilenceStorm - Gray tabby tom, yellow eyes.**

**CreamWish - pale ginger tabby she, blue eyes.**

**Apprentice ****- Smokepaw - silver tabby she, yellow eyes.**

**StreamRune - pale Gray she, blue eyes.**

**AmberSplash - Creamy coloured she, Amber eyes**

**Nightflame - black tom with bright yellow eyes**

**EternalSkies - calico she blue eyes.**

**HazeStorm - Brown tom, yellow eyes**

**Apprentice** **- AwakeningPaw - cream coloured she, bright green eyes**

**MorningFeather - Pale gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Splashwhisker - Dark blue gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**FlowingRiver - Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Troutclaw - Dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Sandfrost - Sandy colored she-cat with a white chest and green eyes**

**Mouseclaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Brighmist - Pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Pondfrost - Gray and white tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Brindlepaw**

**Ripplebreeze - Silver and white tom with green eyes**

**Whiteriver - Pretty white she-cat with a cream colored chest and blue eyes**

**Pebblefrost - White tom with gray paws and blue eyes**

**Creekmist - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice: Tawnypaw**

**Whitefoot - Ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes**

**Shimmerstream - Glossy black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Brindlepaw - Dark brown, pale ginger, and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Tawnypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Poolsplash - Off-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Whitefoot's kits, Silverkit, Swankit, Patchkit, and Starlingkit)**

**Breezeleaf - Dark gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes (Expecting EveningStars kits)**

**Kits:**

**Silverkit - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Patchkit - Dark brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes**

**Swankit - Cream colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Starlingkit - Off-white tom with blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Raggedstripe - Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes**

**Moonfern - Black and white she-cat with green eyes**

**RuinClan**

**Leader- Eveningstar: huge black tom with white chest and belly, bright green eyes Apprentice: Flamepaw**

**Deputy- Juniperleaf: beautiful ginger tabby with two white paws and yellow chest, green eyes**

**Medicine Cat- Daysight: pale cream colored she-cat, with brown eyes **

**Apprentice: Swallowpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Silentstorm: brown she-cat with darker tabby markings**

**Krestelwing: golden brown she-cat, brown eyes**

**Shrewtooth: black tom with white muzzle and white legs, blue eyes Apprentice: Windpaw**

**Bluecloud: silver tabby tom, blue eyes Apprentice: Yarrowpaw**

**Rollingleaf: brown tom with yellow splotches Apprentice: Tansypaw**

**Midnightmoon: beautiful silver she-cat with whit chest, belly and paws, green eyes Apprentice: Lionpaw**

**Shadowgaze: medium furred tom, many shades of gray, black eyes Apprentice: Tallpaw**

**Longsong: white she-cat, green eyes **

**Voleclaw: glossy ginger tom, blue eyes**

**Apprentices-**

**Flamepaw: dark ginger tom, yellow tabby markings, light green eyes**

**Lionpaw: light brown tom, brown tabby markings, golden eyes**

**Windpaw: creamy brown she-cat, light brown eyes**

**Yarrowpaw: yellow tom, ginger tabby lines on sde of chest, green eyes**

**Tansypaw: black tom, white circles around eyes and tail tip**

**Swallowpaw: brown tabby she-cat, brown eyes**

**Tallpaw: dark gray she-cat, dark blue eyes**

**Queens-**

**Songdrift: beautiful white she-cat, black neck,chest,underbelly, blue eyes**

**Bloomspirit: pale ginger she cat, faint ginger tabby marks around head**

**Elders-**

**Longwater- tan tom, white spots**

**ValleyClan**

**Leader****- Shadestar: calico she-cat, one blue eye and one brown eye**

**Deputy- Hollowwind: dark gray tom, black horizontial stripes on flanks, brown eyes**

**Medicine Cat- Hayclaw: sandy colored she-cat, hazel eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Silentshadow: white she-cat with brown and black splotches**

**Riverlegs: blue gray tom, bright green eyes**

**Nightsky: black tom with tiny white spots, brown eyes**

**Logclaw: dusty brown tom with black paws**

**Groundfall: light yellow she-cat with ginger tabby markings Apprentice: Goldpaw**

**Greenspot: white tom with back circles around his eyes and black paws, green eyes Apprentice: Redpaw**

**Yellowpelt: pale yellow tom with dark giger tabby marks on his body and tail, blue eyes**

**Lakeclaw: gray tom, silver tabby markings on body, blue eyes Apprentice: Heartpaw**

**Loudsong: handsome black tom with white spots on chest and silver spots on tail, green eyes Apprentice: Coldpaw**

**Hailfower: silver she-cat with darker markings, two front paws are white**

**Apprentices-**

**Goldpaw: light brown tom with amber eyes**

**Redpaw: ginger tom, white chest and belly, green eyes**

**Heartpaw: light brown tabby with ginger paws and black tail tip, one amber eye and one brown eye**

**Coldpaw: white she-cat, silver splotches, light brown eyes**

**Queens-**

**Sapphirestream: beautiful silver she-cat, black paws with white legs, amber eyes (Tulipkit, Thornkit, Creamkit, Hazelkit)**

**Shinepelt: dark silver she-cat, light silver lines around her eyes, dark green eyes (Firekit, Pinekit, Ruggedkit, Rougekit)**

**Kits-**

**Tulipkit: silver she-cat, with paws, legs, chest, and belly, light blue eyes**

**Thornkit: dark gray tom, silver tabby markings, blue eyes**

**Creamkit: soft light silver she-cat, black tail tip, dark blue eyes**

**Hazelkit: gray tom, black paws and legs, dark blue eyes**

**Firekit: ginger tom, yellow paws, brown eyes**

**Pinekit: dark ginger she-cat, green eyes**

**Ruggedkit: dark ginger tom with yellow splotches, blue eyes**

**Rougekit: dark silver she-cat, dark orange eyes**

**Elders-**

**Bloomflower: white she-cat, black throat,chest, and belly**

**Voicecall: pretty brown she-cat**

**IceClan-**

**Leader- Rainstar: big blue gray tom, white and silver splotches, black spots over body, blue eyes**

**Deputy- Featherwing: white she-cat, silver specks, green eyes**

**Medicine Cat- Shellrise: white tom with light cream fur on flanks, brown eyes Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Warriors:  
>Fallingstone: mottled brown tom, white underbelly Apprentice: Joypaw<strong>

**Swiftriver: yellow tabby with darker markings, orange eyes Apprentice: Emberpaw**

**Frostwing: white she-cat with light blue gray stripes Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Shadowwind: black tom with lighter horizontal marks on flank, brown eyes**

**Opalclaw: blue gray she-cat, darker flecks on legs, light blue eyes Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

**Risingmoon: beautiful silver tabby, white chest and muzzle, brown eyes**

**Firelight: ginger tom, white legs, green eyes**

**Runepelt: light brown tom with darker splotches, black front paw, and light blue eyes Apprentice: Dappledpaw**

**Thistleclaw: golden brown tom, brown eyes Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Lightpaw: pale cream she-cat, green eyes**

**Joypaw: light brown tabby she-cat with brown splotches, brown eyes**

**Emberpaw: black tom, white flame mark with smaller black flame mark, green eyes**

**Darkpaw: dark gray tom, dark blue eyes**

**Swiftpaw: dark gray tom with black stripes, blue eyes**

**Dappledpaw: white she-cat with dapples of brown and black, green eyes**

**Stormpaw: dark gray tom, amber eyes**

**Queens-**

**Frostwind: beautiful white she-cat with blue stripes, light blue eyes (Silverkit, Ravenkit, Flowerkit)**

**Spottedpelt: calico she-cat (Deepkit, Shallowkit, Marshkit, Pondkit, Lakekit, Oceankit, Seakit)**

**Rosespot: sandy colored she-cat, brown eyes (Haykit, Strawkit, Grasskit, Yellowkit)**

**Kits-**

**Silverkit: silver she-cat, blue-gray markings, hazel eyes**

**Ravenkit: black tom, hazel eyes**

**Flowerkit: cute silver she-cat, dark tabby markings, white chest, golden eyes**

**Deepkit: black tom, lighter tabby markings**

**Shallowkit: tortoiseshell she-cat, front paws white, amber eyes**

**Marshkit: calico she-cat, brown eyes**

**Pondkit: black tom, lighter splotches, brown eyes**

**Lakekit: brown tom, darker splotches, brown eyes**

**Oceankit: gray she-cat, black stripes, green eyes**

**Seakit: white she-cat, calico patches, green eyes**

**Haykit: yellow tom, white paws, amber eyes**

**Strawkit: yellow she-cat, brown stripes, brown eyes**

**Grasskit: white she-cat, brown stripes, blue eyes**

**Yellowkit: yellow tabby she-cat, amber eyes**

**Elders-**

**Tailfall: dust brown tom, yellow eyes**

**Cats out of clans -**

**Illusion - cream calico she-cat, bright green eyes, Sister to Pastel, Vivid and Anti.**

**Anti - Light cream calico, she-cat with green eyes. Sister to Pastel, Vivid and Illusion**

**Vivid - dark cream calico she-cat with light green eyes, sister to Anti, Pastel and Illusion**

**Pastel - Creamish- silverish calico she-cat with. Green eyes, Sister to Vivid, Anti and Illusion**

OMG FINALLY DONE IT THE ALLIGENCES! IT BE SO HARD! I do not own warrior cats!


	2. Prologue

**Okie so de start of all of it, so you will get to know the clans :3**

Eveningstar pads with his most loyal warriors, deputy, some elders, and a couple of apprentices to the gathering, "Juniperleaf, go down to the deputies, hello ForestStar."

ForestStar nods his welcome to Eveningstar, soon ValleyClan and IceClan arrive, ForestStar yowls, "let this gathering begin!"

The cats then looked up, the leaders let RainStar talk first, RainStar looks at ValleyClans leader ShadeStar, RainStar was IceClans leader, Eveningstar was RuinClans leader, ForestStar was StormClans leader, well now LostClans leader the old leader LostStar named the clan LostClan for unknown reasons.

RainStar snarls, "we have seen a RuinClan cat in our territory, EveningStar."

ForestStar steps foward, "do you have any proof that it was EveningStars cats who were on? Smell the scent." He then remarks.

RainStar sighs, "we will, IceClan has been well. We also bring new warriors and apprentices. Shadowwind, Risingmoon, Joypaw and Emberpaw." Emberpaw puffed his fluffy chest out in pride.

ShadeStar yowls, "My old deputy, Fadingechoes, has died from one of IceClans cat, we saw Runepelt kill her, Runepelt any words?"

Runepelt snarls, "she wasn't a true clan cat, she had to DIE! That is why I killed her. Her and her little 'kits'."

"You killed a family, most importantly kits Runepelt, I cannot trust you in my clan anymore, you are exiled!" RainStar yowls. Yowls of agreement for the exile echo in the sky.

_We protect not kill, under these rules, this is why we keep our powers a secret. _ForestStar thought but his thoughts were shared by the medicine cat and she nods in agreement.

Only very few clan cats in LostClan knew of their secret. They think there is more cats like that out there. They only hoped that one cat wasn't unlike the rest, wanting to kill not defend. **(1)**

No clan knows of LostClans secret, when LostStar was leader he was powered, he had visions of the lost surviving, he knew of others, he let them in, so that was the past, no clan ever knew why LostStar was 'unusual'.

Some cats were formally StormClan, their leaders, Stormstar, Hollowstar, Crescentstar, Thornstar, LostStar, Hawkstar and the new leader ForestStar, Hawkstar was only leader for a moon until a monster took three of her life's, then a badger stalking around took a life from her, she then drowned, taking the rest of her lifes, when ForestStar became leader he started looking for defenders NOT killers. One out of all of them will fulfil a prophecy.

Iceglare, Daysight, Hayclaw and Shellrise's fur starts to bristle, ForestStar looks at them curiously, "Iceglare, what's wrong?"

IceGlare murmurs, " a prochecy from StarClan."

RainStar yowls, "this gathering is at an end!"

"What is wrong IceGlare?" ForestStar asked.

IceGlare sighs, "if a cat touches me they can see what I see, if a cat touches a cat who is touching me they can also see it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" ForestStar snarls.

"I didn't know how ForestStar!" IceGlare remarks.

"What is the prophecy?" ForestStar asked.

"One cat can save us all from destruction with unlimited elements, but one cat could destroy us with darkness within their soul." IceGlare sighs.

"We will figure it out!" ForestStar reassures her.

OceGlare murmurs, "but The Ancestors of Elements **(2)** and StarClan must have sent it then when they were touching me for a reason!"

They both smile, the clans start to walk to their camps.

**Oh my GAWD. This just crashed on me and I fixed it XD so hard.. I will NOT put a time limit, I will do this in my own time when I am FREE. This is a fanfiction. I had stored in my IPAD for.. I dunno how long XD so it might be old but I fixed it up a bit... XD**

**(1) When it said "They only hoped that one wasn't unlike the rest, wanting to kill not defend." Means that LostClan is NOT a normal clan, they are a clan with elements, some cats in the clan are not elemental cats but help to keep their secret.**

**(2) The Ancestors of Elements is like StarClan but they CREATE the elements.**

**Disclaimer: iiDuskk does NOT own warriors, Erin hunter does, but iiDuskk does own the clans and characters and the plot, she got inspired by she doesn't know what XD**

**Goodbye until next chapter if I do get reviews I might make shout outs!**


	3. Chapter 1: Origins

Dusk: Okie, so this will be my very first Chapter One on any warriors fanfictions I have made...

Icepaw: Me and Flarepaw, also Mysticpaw who was a former loner, are here!

Flarepaw: Dusk can you make us a fanfiction sometime?

Mysticpaw: can you?

Dusk: you guys join in later in this, you three are three of my five or six main. Gotta think of the sixth..

Icepaw: yes! When do we join?

Flarepaw: I wonder if This will be long and the readers will want to get to the story..

Mysticpaw: I agree with Flarepaw!

Dusk: Alright, so before I get interrupted by Mysticpaw. Here is Chapter one: Origins!

Chapter One- Origins

Sandfrost watches Foreststar, her father as he pads to get his deputy, IceGlare, who gets messages from StarClan only because she has a power, Sandfrost also has a power to control sand.

Sandfrost speaks up before IceGlare could start, "I want to go on a border patrol!"

IceGlare looks at her warrior and sighs, "alright who else?"

SilentStorm, Creamwish and Smokepaw offered and got it, IceGlare laughs, "Sandfrost you will lead, oh and do NOT use it near rogues or loners, if they use theirs on you, you can use them!"

Sandfrost pads off with the patrol following, SilentStorm points out, "doesn't this look like a hunting patrol?"

Sandfrost remarks, "remember me and Smokepaw have powers, and powers are strong."

The patrol nods, agreeing with Sandfrost and they eventually get to the border to the loners area. Four she-cats were play fighting but not normal play fighting but with powers, one making illusions of herself, one making everything go blurry a bit. One making herself look different like other cats, and one making prey freeze from something on their feet.

"Everyone hide!" Hissed Sandfrost, after seeing their behaviour on powers.

One heard and whispered to the other and they surround the patrol and one snarls, "why were you spying on us!"

Sandfrost closes her eyes and sand comes rushing in and swept them away, one makes illusions of herself, Smokepaw makes smoke to hide them a bit more and one of the she-cats yowls, "you have powers like us!"

Sandfrost nods, "what is your names?"

Another one who made illusions of herself speaks up, "I'm Illusion, these are my sisters Anti, Vivid, and Pastel."

Sandfrost looks at the four she-cats and asks, "do you want to join the clan?"

Vivid nods, "we would like to join your clan."

Sandfrost looks at Smokepaw and murmurs to him, "can you please get ForestStar?"

Smokepaw then nods, and rushes off.

As Smokepaw runs she hears yowls echoing through the camp, it was a battle. She runs into camp and runs to ForestStar who was getting protected, and she yowls, "four cats want to join the clan!"

ForestStar nods and follows Smokepaw, the battling cats snarl and hiss at eachother, Eveningstar yowls for a retreat, IceGlare snarls, "and stay out of our camp and territory!"

ForestStar asks, "do they have elemental powers?" Smokepaw nods, as they arrive Vivid looks at ForestStar her eyes narrowing, "you are this LostClans leader?" ForestStar then nods to Vivids question.

ForestStar meows, "you are allowed to join the clan, I will announce your arrival to the clan."

When they get to camp IceGlare calls all the cats to give them a path, ForestStar then yowls, "all cats gather around the high-rock for a clan meeting!"

Soon enough the cats gather, murmuring. They then look at ForestStar to listen to the meeting.

"We have four new cats joining do you four promise to protect the clans even as the cost of your lifes?"

They reply, "I do."

"Then by the powers of the Ancestors of the elements and StarClan we pronounce you as LostClan new warriors, Anti, you new name will now be AntiBreeze. Vivid, your new name will be VividGaze. Illusion, your new name will be Mindillusion. Pastel, your new name will be PastelWing. We welcome you four as new warriors of LostClan!" ForestStar yowled.

Cats chanted their new names as IceGlare whispers something in ForestStars ear.

"Also, as you all know, my deputy, IceGlare, is getting old. She has requested to me to join the elders, we respect your decision IceGlare, you will guide the generations to come with your stories. The new deputy will be.."

ForestStar hesitated as he looked at his warriors then continued, "Sandfrost."

The cats chanted IceGlare and Sandfrost's names.

IceGlare sighs, as she joins the elders. Raggedstripe and Moonfern sigh, and lead her to her new nest.

SandFrost looks at the new warriors of the clan. Just that moment a yowl erupted through the camp, CursedRuins runs to Mintleaf, she was kitting. The clan waiting outside of the nursery, BrambleSplash was running around getting the things that CursedRuins needed, he couldn't leave her. Soon after the kits were born there was only three. But one looked a lot like EveningStar.

Flarepaw: Dusk was this chapter originally going to be called New Arrivals?

Dusk: Hmm, maybe, maybe not.

Mysticpaw: So then that would be a yes in your 'secretive' words!

Dusk: Alright yes it was going to be called new Arrivals, your mother Flarepaw and Icepaw is one of them!

Icepaw: Really?

Mysticpaw: You don't believe her?

Flarepaw: What are our powers?

Dusk: You will see in time.. Oh and the next book in this is gonna be a bit more super natural. Oh and there might be Songfic chapters if I get 5 reviews I will make a special chapter :3 Oh one more thing..

Flarepaw: Dusk needs three OCs for Mintleafs kits...

Dusk: Cyaz, until dah next chapter!

~Dusk and her OCs Doing the A/Ns together.


	4. Chapter 2: Vision Of The Future

**FlarePaw: Icepaw we have a problem...**

**MysticPaw: Dusk! You mind doing instructions and whatnot? Oh and I'm getting replaced by two characters, Emberpaw, he got his name from his personality and he was made in 2012 so he's a bit old character but Dusks favourite and Scarpaw, from the scar on his face and shoulder. He is new but one of Dusks other favourites.**

**Dusk: Ok, I called this chapter Vision Of The Future, only and ONLY because I have decided to MAKE a second story to this one. AntiBreeze will get the vision, Sandfrost will be giving big news. Sandfrost may you?**

**Sandfrost: I know it isn't my place to speak out of the fanfiction, but I begged Dusk to let me out and speak. Foreststar is actually on his last life. I am leader In This chapter in the vision. so if you get confused now you know what is happening.**

**Dusk: Icepaw, Flarepaw you both make an appearance!**

**Flarepaw: yes! I am exited!**

**Icepaw: On with the story! ^.^**

**Chapter Two: Vision Of The Future**

AntiBreeze signs, she looks at the sky, her gaze narrowed as she then sees the outline of a cat. AntiBreeze sighs, realising who the cat is, it was their mother. She heard her mothers voice, _tonight you will see what will become of the clans._

AntiBreeze looks at her sisters, they were fighting over who's name was the best, VividGaze sighs and looks at AntiBreeze, so she pads over to her sister and VividGaze asked, "what has gotten you distracted?"

AntiBreeze sighs, "I heard mothers voice."

VividGazes eyes widen, "what did she say! Did you see her?" VividGaze was dumbfounded she never saw her mother since they all were kits.

AntiBreeze sighs, "I saw her... She was faded. I saw father aswell, when we were still rogues.." AntiBreeze searched for words.

AntiBreeze then continued, "she said, 'tonight you will see what will become of the clans.' But I was about to go to Foreststar.."

ForestStar voice sounded behind AntiBreeze, "see me for what?"

AntiBreeze jump next to VividGaze, ForestStar waits for the answer, AntiBreeze starts, "I saw my mother and she died when we were kits, she also said, 'tonight you will see what will become of the clans.'"

ForestStars eyes narrow, "sleep tonight tell me what you see if you can remember. It happened to me aswell, but you might have better luck."

AntiBreeze nods, she pads to the warrior den, the Warriors den was huge it had a little pool of water from the river in it, it had senior warriors and normal and just made warriors, she went to the normal,inside the normal it has a lot of nests and AntiBreeze chose one and fell asleep.

**_(DUN KELL ME IM A HARMLESS LINEBREAK FOR THE DREAM TO START!)_**

AntiBreeze woke up, Sandfrost wasn't anywhere to be seen, AntiBreeze looked like a Ancestor of Elements cat, she heard an apprentice yell, "can't catch me Flarepaw!"

AntiBreeze saw herself, curled up with some kits, a Tom next to her but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

NorthernWinds looks at the ancestor of elements cat but ignores it, Ancestor of Elements cats could see their powers, the new clan in this time had a lot of cats with powers. But one stood out more than others. One sensitive to all the elements together. His name is Emberpaw.

A apprentice snarls at Emberpaw, "you can't catch up to our training little Kittypet!"

Emberpaw's gaze dulled, his gaze then lightened up as he saw AntiBreeze. He then asked, "y-you're... But... You're in the nursery.. How.."

AntiBreeze sighed, her gaze was on the elemental sensitive apprentice. "I am from the past. Why does the camp look so different?"

Emberpaw muttered darkly, "a cat had the power of darkness on its side. I.. How can I see you?"

AntiBreeze sighed again, "you are a elemental sensitive cat. What is your former name? I saw that apprentice call you kittypet."

Emberpaw sighed and muttered, "my old name was Ezura."

AntiBreeze then asked, "have you seen any other cats like me?"

Emberpaw shook his head, signalling a `no`.

The older apprentice mocks Emberpaw by saying, "my old name is Ezura!"

The apprentices friends laugh at him, one of them was a cat with an element. Who saw AntiBreeze then padded to AntiBreeze and dipped her head saying, "you're an Ancestor of Elements cat?"

AntiBreeze shook her head, signalling a `no` and she then said, "I am from the past."

The apprentice then warned, "one of Mintleafs kits have the power of darkness on their side."

AntiBreeze nods, appreciating the warning.

The apprentice who mocked Emberpaw snarled, "you're crazy Icepaw!"

Icepaw snarled, "like you can answer Scarpaw!"

Scarpaw snarled, then padded off, his tail was lashing side to side. Scarpaw muttered, "I will get my revenge. Soon."

AntiBreeze looked at the sky. Emberpaw's gaze lightened up after he saw Icepaw taking his side.

Emberpaw's gaze then dulled as he remembered his sister, he murmured to himself out loud by accident, "Azure."

Icepaw then looked at Emberpaw, her gaze was like, `tell me who Azure is, or I'll kill you`, Emberpaw saw it.

Emberpaw then started to explain, "Azure is my sister. I.. I lied to her and left her! I have to go back to get her!"

Icepaw the snapped, "I'm coming. Are you coming?"

AntiBreeze answered, "yes, but I cannot interfere when you two get into trouble."

"Ok! Let's go!" Icepaw smiled, and ran off towards where she first found Emberpaw, yes, Icepaw found him, hurt. But protecting himself.

AntiBreeze realised the words Emberpaw mouthed, "_our hope, our will, will become a deadly oath and omen_."

AntiBreeze then thought, _what oath?_

AntiBreeze looks up at her mother and father saying, "we bring you a message AntiBreeze, we miss you and your sisters. The message is for your world, _darkness will rise from one that descends of a mother and father from different clans, if darkness is not prevailed and defeated then this will not exist, you must remember this warning_."

Emberpaw looks at AntiBreeze, his gaze narrowing. "You have to go soon? Don't you?"

AntiBreeze sighed, "yes, I do have to go."

Scarpaw comes out of the bushes, Scarpaws eyes were glazed with pure hatred, anger and sadness.

"The camp... It was ambushed..." Scarpaw stuttered.

Azure heard the commotion outside, when she got outside. Her gaze was on Emberpaw and she only got out, "Ezura?"

Emberpaw nods, "it's me Azure."

AntiBreeze started to fade, she muttered, "my time is up."

A voice echoed in her mind saying, _go with the darkness, darkness will give you hope. You will be powerful!_

I don't want power, I want peace. AntiBreeze thought trying to go against it, it then said something she won't ever forget, _I will turn one of those kits from Mintleafs litter._

She was about to reply back but a evil laughter got her off.

**Dusk: AND CUT WE ARE DONE!**

**Azure: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Emberpaw: Really? Azure, you really had to do that?**

**Icepaw: I think she did.**

**Flarepaw: Scarpaw is upset because he got left on a near battle scene**

**Scarpaw: No, because I was mean ;3;**

**Azure: Guys! Dusk wants to speak!**

**Dusk: Thanks Azure :3 Ok so NEXT REAL CHAPTER WILL BE THE NAMES I WILL NEED MOST! I think this is the longest chapter yet XD**


End file.
